1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hardware network appliance running C and Java® software and providing XML security functionality, wherein the C and Java® code are both integrated in the appliance to provide SSL acceleration, XML encryption, XML decryption, XML signature, and XML verification, and wherein the network appliance can be deployed in different network topologies using the C and Java® integrated code to thereby obtain improved speed and flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the art in XML security products is characterized by a network appliance that is designed to perform desired security functions. For example, SSL acceleration, XML encryption, XML decryption, XML signature, and XML verification can all be performed by these network appliances on network traffic that is intercepted.
Network traffic is intercepted by placing the network appliance in an in-line mode to intercept traffic that is targeted towards application or integration servers, or functioning as a proxy server in order to intercept all server requests.
Generally, a network appliance will run C code in its systems in order to provide the desired network functions. However, the C programming language can be cumbersome to use because it is not optimized for addressing network issues. Coding can also be a time-consuming process. Thus, it becomes more difficult to provide updated software for the network appliance that will enable the appliance to keep pace with rapid advancements in network functions.
Accordingly, what is needed is a network appliance that has a flexible architecture that will allow such things as cutting edge XML security features to be rapidly prototyped and deployed in the network appliance.